


dancing in the rain

by crimii (CrimsonRoses92), CrimsonRoses92



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoses92/pseuds/crimii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoses92/pseuds/CrimsonRoses92
Summary: "Because I love you.""You what?""I love you."
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	dancing in the rain

You stormed off out of the cafe you and karma were in. It was mostly empty since it was raining outside and nobody came out. 

"(y/n)! hey, wait!" He came out after you "Stop" He grabbed your arm

"Let go of me!" You struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. he was too strong for you.

"Why are you angry?" Was he really asking you that?

"Why do you think Karma! You want me to just cancel my flight when it means my career. I've been chasing after my dream since I was little and I finally got it. And now you just want me to give it up!?" You yelled

"How could you even ask me that?" 

"Because I love you" he said

"you what?"

"I love you."

The rain was soaking both of your clothes, you were the only ones outside and most of the shops were closing. Your eyes were locked with his. You couldn't move after hearing those words, and you couldn't look away from him either.

"Karma...you know I can't stay. I have to leave-" You began to cry as you said it

He took your hand in his

"Then can we dance just one last time?" You went closer to him, and wrapped your arms around his torso. 

You slowly danced together. You were trying not to cry, it wasn't like you wanted to go half way around the world. Mostly. You had to go to finally achieve your dream of becoming a well-known dancer. You were finally being noticed by big companies! The only thing was, it was so far away from home. From karma. You didn't want to leave him, you loved him too.

"K-karma" You stopped moving and looked up at him "I-I..l-love you too." 

you kissed him one last time. 

Karma hugged around your waist and didn't let you go. He couldn't leave you, not yet.


End file.
